the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guess Who's Bizzack
Guess Who's Bizzack is the sixth episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on April 23, 2013. Proviously Trashbox Next Welcome to the Jungle Synopsis Plot The Sabers move into the dorm for training camp. Malik has custom painting and a flat screen in his room. Blue doesn't do much to his room and Javon asks if he has a Sunbeam. He explains what a Sunbeam is – someone who takes care of his off-the-field needs. Blue gets rolled in toilet paper by the veterans. Blue misses a bunch of passes in practice. Other players ask, "Is this who they traded Derwin for?" Jason is there and asks Blue what's up. He breaks down the basics and tells him his job is to catch the ball. Jason tells him this is the pros and he can't wait for the ball to come to him; that he needs to take it. Jason goes on the field with Malik to show Blue how it's done. Jason catches Malik's pass and everyone cheers and says he's still got it. Malik video conferences with Tasha and Tee-Tee. Tasha says word has already gotten out that Blue is a bust. Malik tells Tasha it's bad and that Blue doesn't have it. Malik says they gambled on a number 1 draft pick and lost. Tasha says he needs a Sunbeam. Malik says they need a Plan B. Keira is in the middle of working out when Tasha and Jazz knocks at the door. They tell her they needs her help with Blue. Jazz says they aren't asking, but telling. Tasha explains what the Sunbeams organization is and says they need her to be his support. Keira says they don't have that kind of relationship and that she isn't his girlfriend. Keira says she isn't sure Blue wants her up in his business like that. Tasha says they are proud men and won't come out and ask for what they need. Keira says she's sorry, but she can't help them. Jason and Chardonnay are at home when Malik knocks on the door. Mailk complains about Blue and tells Chardonnay about Jason at practice. Malik says it was like Jason turned the clock back 10 years on him. Malik tells Jason the Sabers want him back. Malik says he took the practice tape to the front office today and said they need him back and they agreed. Malik says they want to offer Jason a contract for $1 million. Jason says that is the lowest they can legally pay him and he's a future hall of famer. Malik says it's not about the money, but about the love of the game. Jason tells him to get out and Malik tells him to sleep on it. Keira is working out again when Blue calls. He asks her to bring him a pillow. She asks if he's telling her or asking her. Chardonnay is watching the tape from the Sabers Championship celebration. Chardonnay says he always tells her how much he enjoyed playing and she's never gotten a chance to see it. She says the guy on the tape couldn't care less about the money, because he loves the game. She says she wants to be a part of that. He asks when did she become a football fan and she says she's a Jason Pitts fan. Keira brings Blue the pillow and says maybe now he can get a good night's sleep. She asks if things are going ok and he lies and says yes. She says that he might need someone to have his back during the craziness and maybe she can be his sunshine. He asks if she's sure she isn't trying to be his girlfriend. He asks if she would do that for him and she says it's only right to return the favor. He asks her to bring toilet paper. She asks him to tell her about training camp and he says it's rough. Jason shows up at training camp and says, "Guess who's back??" Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Barry Floyd as Tee-Tee Carter * Bumper Robinson as Juvon glenn * Tae Heckard as Jazz glenn * Sean Michael Moreno as Hot Sauce * Mike Pniewski as Coach Sparks